<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十四章 罪有应得 by likesheng666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696096">竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十四章 罪有应得</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666'>likesheng666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monarca [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语，《关于拟香，女乾元的设定》以及主页置顶<br/>*ooc我的，私设我的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wu Zhu/Fan xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monarca [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十四章 罪有应得</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语，《关于拟香，女乾元的设定》以及主页置顶<br/>*ooc我的，私设我的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呲啦”范闲的便服用这么一声宣告自己寿终正寝，范闲身上一凉，浑身上下就剩一条裤子外带一条亵裤，马上就被他叔儿一起扒下来，丢下炕去。范闲双手被绑着，缩在胸前，看着他叔儿暴力的解决他身上的一切阻碍，然后一件一件将自己身上的便服脱下来。</p><p>范闲觉得自己根本就在等着被他叔儿处刑。</p><p>范闲咽咽口水，他叔儿已经把他自己身上的便服脱完了。不知道又从哪里变花样般拿出那个瓷钵，打开，挖了些药膏在右手食中二指上。范闲紧张的很，身上的信香几乎都没有放出来。</p><p>五竹左手抬起范闲的一条右腿，右手二指并拢，便探到范闲身下，就着湿滑的药膏捅进去。</p><p>范闲有点儿疼，他现在紧张的很，根本不能将肌肉放松下来，他叔儿也没做前戏，范闲的身体几乎没做出任何生理反应，就这样干巴巴的被捅进两根手指。叔儿以前都是先探进一根手指的，范闲乱七八糟的想。</p><p>那点儿疼，范闲忍了，这并没有什么，只要能换他叔儿消消气，别一会儿把他干死在炕上。</p><p>然而，他失策了。五竹没像往常一样做扩张，只是将药膏送进去，就将手指抽出来，范闲配的那钵药膏，似乎只剩下避孕这一个功用，哦，也许还有润滑。</p><p>五竹感受到了，范闲那每次灵敏的要死的坤泽性征这次貌似还在沉睡，他将手指探进去，里面涩的厉害，但他没继续每次他都做的事。</p><p>这是五竹有史以来最自主的一个晚上，床上的二人却谁都没有发现。</p><p>范闲被五竹翻过来。范闲趴在炕上，松了一口气，背后挺好，不算朝纲。</p><p>有个说法，上人的人选择背后这个姿势，是因为喜欢那种掌控身前人一切的感觉，毕竟这是一个难以抗拒的姿势，主动权都掌握在上人的人手里。如果身前的人双手被捆住，那就更被动，更无处使力了。而被上的人选择背后有两个可能，一种是知道身后的人对他无害，但并不与那人相熟。在范闲原来的那个世界，这种姿势一夜情的时候被广泛运用。背后这个姿势，彼此都看不到对方的脸，所以就可以避免尴尬和心理上的抗拒；另一种可能是对身后人的极爱和极信任，愿意向他臣服，让他掌控自己的一切。范闲对五竹自然属于后者。</p><p>然而，范闲只在炕上安心趴了几个呼吸，他的叔儿似乎在考虑用哪个姿势，现在他考虑好了，范闲被从后面抱起来。</p><p>被抱起来的一瞬间，范闲愣了一下，等他反应过来，他已经跪在炕上，脸离墙面就差一指那么远，还是应激反应在自己马上跟墙面来个贴面礼的时候，让被捆缚的双手撑了一把。</p><p>五竹右手拉起范闲被捆缚的双手，按在头顶的墙面上，左手捏在范闲左胸肌上，大力揉捏。</p><p>“我操”范闲感觉自己身前立马有了反应，坤泽性征也轰然醒来，西瓜信香瞬间爆出。但这一切都赶不上身后人的变化，范闲感觉到贴在他身后的小叔叔，用一个他不能理解的速度硬了起来。</p><p>然后，五竹凑近范闲的后脖颈，范闲感觉到他叔儿灼热的呼吸都喷在他颈子上。他叔儿似乎在嗅闻西瓜信香的味道？范闲猜错了，五竹竟然张口咬穿了他的信体。</p><p>范闲“啊”了一声，五竹按着他双手的右手移下来，掰开他右侧的臀瓣，硬的如铁棍般的东西顶上范闲那根本没做过扩张，生理反应也还没到位的软穴。在范闲还没反应过来的时候，暴力的撑开穴口，捅了进去。</p><p>范闲上面被他叔儿咬着后脖颈，下面被利刃钉住，双手还被捆缚着支在头顶的墙上。五竹进来的时候，他想反抗都反抗不了，更别说逃走。范闲疼的要死，眼泪瞬间便滚滚而落，砸在热炕上平铺的大红床被上，发出啪啪两声闷响，他叔儿从未这样对待过他，来硬的的时候都没有。范闲又疼，又委屈。</p><p>五竹却没管身前的人怎么样，他将咬穿信体的一口银牙松开，在那血迹斑斑的后脖颈上舔了舔，一圈儿牙印儿以肉眼可见的速度结了痂。五竹双手移到范闲大腿上，发力，便将范闲的大腿掰开，同时挺身而上。</p><p>“啊——”范闲瞬间就成了一个大写的A，骑坐在他叔儿大腿上。虽然范闲修长的双腿腿还能挨到热炕，浑身上下却没有一个可以发力的地方，这是彻彻底底的失去了掌控自己身体的能力。</p><p>而掌控他身体的人，同时也掌控了他的情绪。五竹撤胯将插在范闲软穴中的庞然大物拔出来三分之一，又狠狠的插回去。</p><p>这个姿势真的插的特别深，五竹的利刃时不时闯入范闲的孕殖腔，范闲没感觉到一点儿做爱的快感，就算是有，也被疼痛盖过去了。他只感觉到无尽的疼痛，他疼的想缩起来，但是他的双手是他支在墙上的唯一一个支点，身后不停撞击的力道根本不允许他收回来。</p><p>自救无效，范闲只好尝试其他的办法，比如——求饶。</p><p>于是，狂风暴雨夹杂的呻吟声中，开始多出范闲断断续续的求饶。</p><p>“叔儿——啊——啊——哈——啊——”</p><p>“啊——呜——求你——啊——叔儿——”</p><p>“别——唔——唔——不要——了——啊——啊——”</p><p>身后的人仿若根本没有听到，速度和力度没有半分减弱。他双手张开，手背上青筋毕露，如同两把范闲在监察院里见过的攀城用的铁爪钩，钳在范闲大腿上，身下拔出又插回去的动作利落而有力，没有半分怜惜的意思，直到射在范闲身体里。</p><p>范闲额头抵在墙上，眼泪和唾液已经将身下的床被湿了一大片，快要跟从他软穴中流出来的液体氤成一汪水泊。五竹从始至终没被范闲绞紧过，范闲早就软了。</p><p>范闲脑袋都是麻木的，就在他以为这个姿势终于他妈的结束了的时候，身后那根插在他软穴中，依然还硬邦邦的棍子后撤了半截，再次撞进来。</p><p>范闲觉得自己要死了。</p><p>这一次时间更长，他叔儿过了射精的那阵子快感之后，竟然就开始在他后庭里抽插起来，根本没等射精之后的那阵缓冲期过去。平时他俩会抱着说一阵子话，把这缓冲期度过去，再继续下一场情事，然而这次没有，什么都没有，范闲清清楚楚的明白了，这是他叔儿在罚他。</p><p>新一轮的狂风暴雨让范闲这条无助的小舟除了求饶和呼救，再无任何解决办法。他叔儿在没有感觉的时候，依然坚持不懈的用利刃将他钉死，范闲从未觉得他叔儿抽插的时间有这么长，这么难熬。</p><p>“叔儿——啊——唔——唔——”</p><p>“叔儿——我啊——错了——啊——”</p><p>“呜——呜——叔儿——”</p><p>“呜——饶了——我——吧——啊——”</p><p>“我呃——知道奥——错呃——了——啊！”</p><p>从这一次刚开始，范闲的呻吟和求饶认错就没停过。然而身后那人似乎不仅瞎，还聋，依然坚定的重复将那根插在范闲软穴中的庞然大物拔出来，再插回去的动作。他双手从范闲腿上移开，移到范闲腰上去，每次挺身插入，双手都配合着将范闲的腰朝下压。这就导致范闲后庭里那根庞然大物每一个进出都在孕殖腔口徘徊。范闲浑身肌肉绷紧，疼的颤抖，嘴里除了嘶哑的哭喊和呻吟，再说不出其他，直到五竹再一次射进范闲身体里。</p><p>五竹咬穿范闲的信体，将身前的人永久标记了一遍。范闲撑在墙上，吭哧吭哧的啜泣起来。</p><p>他疼，他委屈，他叔儿从来没这样对待过他。</p><p>五竹松开咬穿的信体，舔了舔，乾元的唾液再次刺激坤泽的血小板，让他们疯狂工作起来。</p><p>五竹朝后移了移膝盖，将自家插在范闲身体里的东西拔出来，范闲骤然失去身下的支撑，差点儿软坐下来，幸好被五竹接住，于是软在了自家乾元怀里。</p><p>五竹抱着范闲躺下，又将人翻过来，将在胸前可怜兮兮蜷缩着的一双手臂解放开。范闲手腕已经被勒红了，那腰带的材料是上好的软绸，倒是没有将范闲的手腕磨破皮。</p><p>被解放了双手的范闲做的第一件事就是把抱他的人推开，两个人中间隔了一个人的距离。</p><p>范闲转过身去，背对着他家乾元，眼泪止不住的流，不一会儿就将大红绸的软枕面儿也染了一片，大有跟脚底下那片儿湖泊汇流的架势。</p><p>屋里静了一会儿，身体摩挲床被的声音响起来，五竹移过来，在背后又将他家坤泽搂进了怀里。范闲已经止住不哭了，但他气！</p><p>五竹来抱他，范闲惊讶于他叔儿竟然会主动做这种事，范闲觉得自己可能，也许，大概，可以试着原谅他叔儿刚刚的粗暴？</p><p>然后，他就听到了一句让他欲哭无泪的话，他叔儿在他头顶上，一字一句的说出一个事实：“你罪有应得。”</p><p>范闲：。。。。。。</p><p>怎么就忘了呢，是自己犯错在先。所以他根本没有理由责怪他的叔儿暴力惩罚他。</p><p>这可不行，刚刚那个姿势再来两遍，他非死在床上。</p><p>他叔儿生气了，不是气他以身试毒，而是气他故意让他担心。那不是日常的折腾，那在五竹看来，已经过火了。</p><p>换位思考一下，如果他的叔儿碰了自己亲手准备并且拿过来的东西，结果被毒死了，范闲在五竹怀里翻身，又把自己埋进自家叔儿怀里，心里有了一个万分明确的答案，“那我这辈子都不能原谅自己”。</p><p>两个人静静的抱了许久，久到若是平日里范闲都要睡着，范闲终于缓过来了。</p><p>范闲心道，叔儿罚也罚了，错我也已经认了，他应该就消气了吧。要是还没有——为了以后的和谐，我得哄哄。但是怎么哄呢？</p><p>有什么比床上的情话更容易哄人呢？范闲想到了。</p><p>“叔儿”范闲在五竹怀里窝了一会儿，五竹只当他在缓劲儿，“你知道吗？”范闲问，“我其实早就中毒了。”他声音有些沙哑，刚刚喊得。</p><p>“知道，你那药的解药失败了。”五竹平平淡淡的说。</p><p>“不是这次”，范闲蹭了蹭，又朝他叔儿贴近了些。</p><p>范闲抬头，在他叔儿下巴上轻吻了一下，抬眼看着五竹蒙眼的黑布，道：“比这次可早多了。”</p><p>早多了？五竹疑惑，他家少爷的成长他都有参与，除了小时候跟费介学毒时每天都凄凄惨惨的，以身试毒把自己搞成这样还是第一次。</p><p>“费介给你下过解不了的毒？”五竹在脑中回忆了一遍，只有这一种可能了。</p><p>“不是。”范闲赶紧说，费介老师可在隔壁住着呢，他叔儿别一个冲动直接把老师穿在铁钎上，为了他他的叔儿什么都能干出来，即使是倾覆这天下。范闲一直这样坚信。</p><p>“是今年正月的时候”，范闲说，“我中了一种叫五竹的毒，这毒一点儿一点儿渗进我骨子里，到现在已经药石罔效，无药可医。”</p><p>“所以”，范闲没等他叔儿说什么就接着道：“如果叔儿有一天不要我了，忘了我了，我就真的要命悬一线，危在旦夕了。”范闲最后说，他忽然就有点儿想流泪是怎么回事，他的叔儿怎么会忘了他呢，上一次失忆他连叶轻眉都记得，范闲自信自己对五竹叔儿的重要程度一定大过自己的老娘，况且，他们的关系更亲近。</p><p>“我不会不要你。”五竹回答，范闲抽了抽鼻子，嘴角终于渐渐翘起来，“我没毒。”五竹又说。</p><p>“噗嗤”，范闲笑起来，他这拐着弯儿的土味情话估计只能拿去感动一把中二期小姑娘，果然他叔儿根本没跟他在一个频道上。</p><p>“叔儿”，范闲又在他叔儿唇上吻了一下，“你知道我刚刚在干嘛吗？”，范闲问。</p><p>“不知道”，五竹老老实实的回答。</p><p>“我刚刚在给你说情话。”范闲两只眼亮晶晶的，他想到一个绝妙的主意。</p><p>“情话”，五竹将范闲讲出来的这个词又重复了一遍，他对于情话并没有什么概念。</p><p>“情话，是不是实话。”五竹问出一个直击灵魂的问题。</p><p>范闲：。。。。。。如果他说是，他叔儿肯定说自己没毒，如果他说不是。。。那他说不定又药丸。</p><p>“是”范闲最后还是决定说是，看看他叔儿什么反应。</p><p>“我没毒”，五竹又重复了一遍，范闲心道果然如此。</p><p>“叔儿，情话就是，你我在床上，心里怎么想的，就怎么说了。我刚刚心里就是那么想的。”范闲徐徐善诱道。</p><p>“那我对你有毒，让你药石罔效。”五竹说着，似乎要后退，躲开跟范闲的触碰。</p><p>“你离开我就死定了。”范闲及时补充，“现在只能以毒攻毒，你是毒药，也是解药。”</p><p>五竹终于想起范闲情话的后半段，于是两个人又躺着不动了。</p><p>范闲心道我也太难了，说一句情话要用十句来解释，还要用十句来补充。好歹刚刚自己那段土味情话是圆回来了，他叔儿要跑了他上哪哭去，自己作不能怪老天鹅。但他心里还是坚定要实施他刚刚灵光一闪想出来的计划。</p><p>“叔儿”范闲说，“我刚刚都把自己的心里的情话给你讲了，你是不是也该跟我说点儿什么。”</p><p>“我不会说情话。”五竹似乎在脑中思考了一会儿，一板一眼的道。</p><p>“你心里怎么想的，就怎么说就行。”范闲一步步的诱引他叔儿。</p><p>心里怎么想的？五竹感受了一下，他的心里是怎么想的？</p><p>五竹支起身，他家少爷要听他讲心里的情话，他得好好看看范闲才能决定说什么。</p><p>范闲顺着他叔儿起身的势平躺下，伸手将压在身下的长发薅出来。五竹看着身旁人的动作，鬼使神差的，翻身，将范闲压在身下面。</p><p>五竹两只手臂撑在范闲身侧，撑起上身俯视着身下的人。范闲脸有些红，耳朵也红红的，一双秀目亮晶晶，带着些笑意，嘴角翘着，心情很好的样子。跟刚刚哭着求饶还闹脾气的时候判若两人，简直浑身上下都在诠释什么叫好了伤疤忘了疼。一头带着些许卷儿的长发，在枕上铺开，垂到床被上，那软枕儿是大红绸缎的面儿，床被也是大红绸缎的面儿，鲜红的颜色衬着范闲一头带卷儿的青丝，如同墨黑的水流，从枕上流下，流到床被上去。</p><p>五竹想起他二人第一次上床的时候，范闲教给他的那个词，心里忽然就有想说的话了。</p><p>“你这样很撩人。“他说，范闲的呼吸一窒。</p><p>他想过千言万语，从未想过他叔儿会这样说。情话是实话，这是他叔儿心中所想，那他怎么能辜负这份撩人的情话呢？</p><p>范闲伸长脖颈儿，抬起头来，吻上五竹的唇，两个人之间的空气忽然被大量西瓜清甜的味道侵染。范闲抬起双臂将他家叔儿的脖颈儿圈起来，五竹顺势压在范闲身上，两个人的唇舌纠缠逐渐激烈起来。</p><p>范闲抬起腿，将他家叔儿困在双腿间，五竹双手钳住范闲的两条大腿，撤胯，便就着之前的滑腻插进范闲身体里。二人唇舌依然在纠缠，五竹下身已经顶弄起来。</p><p>可能是范闲的情话策略终于还是奏效了，二人的床上运动终于回到了以往正常的节奏。二人折腾了不知多少次，直至深夜才安静下来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>